Membranes are used in a variety of separation-based applications, including in desalination and water softening, in bioreactors for wastewater treatment, in biomedical and pharmaceutical materials separation, and in other chemical engineering applications. Most membranes are fabricated with polymers (e.g., cellulose, polyamides, polymethyl, methacrylate, etc.), though polymeric membrane utility is limited by poor chemical and thermal stability of the membranes. Further limiting membrane utility is the static selectivity of membranes produced with current materials and methods. That is, membranes that allow permeability of a compound based on one set of characteristics (e.g., based on size, charge, hydrophobicity, etc.) cannot easily be altered to select for compounds with a different set of characteristics. Thus, selecting for multiple compounds with differential respective characteristics typically requires the use of multiple membranes, which increases separation costs and decreases utilization efficiency.